


soft

by iskra (kiira)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, always need more ot3, i need to write danny and laura next, or more ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiira/pseuds/iskra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first time they kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	soft

You meant to go to the party to research the disappearances, but somehow you end up draped on a couch, head in Carmilla’s lap, all the lights a little too bright and the noise fuzzy and distant.

Some distant alarm bell of _Carmilla’s here! She’s been at all the parties! She’s here!_ is muted by (probably too much) beer and how _soft_ Carm’s lap is.

 _Soft_. You giggle, because that’s probably the last word you would ever associate with your roommate but there it is.

She looks down at you, and her teeth are pretty and pointed, and LaFontaine’s rambling about vampires on campus seems kind of important but you can’t quite put the pieces together.

"What’s so funny, Hollis?" And you forget anything and everything LaFontaine’s ever said about the undead, and giggle again.

Carmilla drank just as much as you did, but somehow she’s not reduced to giggling. In fact, she looks pretty normal, except maybe her eyes are a little brighter and her fingers a little bolder as they stroke your hair and tap out random rhythms on your thighs, arms, collarbone.

"C’mon sweetheart, we’re going home. Wouldn’t want to wake up in a frat house tomorrow morning." Usually when she calls you sweetheart, or honey, or anything, it comes out sarcastic, bitter. But maybe it’s the beer, or maybe the fact that it’s almost 3 am, or maybe something else, but she sounds almost… serious.

You genuinely hope it’s one of the first two, because you’re not sure you could deal with a crush on your roommate on top of the whole “girls disappearing from campus” thing.

Somehow the walk home with Carmilla seems to be a lot faster than the walk there alone, and you could swear that there were at least three more buildings between your dorm and the frat house but it’s possible there was a campus-wide Building Relocation Order that you managed to miss.

Or Carm did some weird transport thing with the slightly sketchy mist that seemed to follow her all the way to the door to your room.

You’re not quite sure.

But what you are sure of is the fact that Carmilla’s hand is warm and soft and small in yours, and when you stumble on the edge of the carpet she grabs you, just to make sure you don’t fall.

And you know this is real life, not some silly movie, but Carmilla’s looking at you and you’re in her arms (albeit awkwardly) so you twist around and kiss her.

For a second she kisses back, teeth and tongue and her hands on your waist, but she pulls back, eyes shut.

"Not like this, sweetheart," and she’s sarcastic again, leading you to your bed and tucking you in. She reaches across to her bed and grabs your yellow pillow and hands it to you. You hug it tight to your chest and it smells like her.

"Night, Hollis," and she kisses your forehead.

—

The next morning when you wake up, she’s nowhere to be found, but somehow in the night, your yellow pillow had found its way onto Carmilla’s bed again.

And when she shows up, she’s back to her impressive attempts at the Worst Roommate of the Year Award, rolling her eyes, and eating your food, and wearing your clothing.

But sometimes when she calls you _sweetheart_ or _honey_ , you catch a glimpse of softness and you remember her hands on your waist.


End file.
